Hermosas Cicatrices
by Chizuru1
Summary: Cuando Kaoru cae sobre el canasto de la ropa, Kenshin y ella quedan empapados. Entonces ella ve a Kenshin sin su Gi y contempla sus cicatrices. Traducido del original "Beautiful Scars"
1. Default Chapter

Prologo  
  
Bueno antes de empezar a leer la historia quiero decirles que tanto Shadowees como yo, es la primera vez que escribimos y traducimos un fanfic así que sean amables con sus opiniones. También quiero decir, que le agradezco mucho a Shadowees por dejarme traducir su fic y simplemente quiero que lo disfruten y que manden e-mail para ver cómo nos salió. Este fanfic es propiedad de Shadowees, así que porfavor si lo van a tomar para su web, escríbanle pero en inglés diciéndole lo que van a hacer y si quieren tomar la traducción por favor escríbanme diciendo lo que van a hacer con él, de lo contrario mi respuesta sería no. Bueno que esperan, comiencen a leer y un besito a todos los que leyeron el prólogo, no tiene nada que ver con la historia, lo escribí por iniciativa propia y espero que acepten nuestras condiciones.  
  
Atte Haru-chan 


	2. Capítulo 1

Hermosas Cicatrices Por Shadowess  
  
Escrito: 11-Octubre 2000  
  
Advertencia: RK no me pertenece, esto pertenece a Nobuhiro Watsuki.  
  
  
  
Fea!!! Yahiko!! Kaoru gritó y comenzó a perseguir a su estudiante alrededor del Dojo. Ella gritó otra vez "Quise decir Yahiko-chan!!!!" "No me llames Chan!!" Yahiko reclamó.  
  
En su lugar al lado del canasto de la ropa, Kenshin reía ante la escena, que casi, se convierte en un ritual diario. Kenshin dio la bienvenida a los sonidos de su discutir. De Yahiko, el hijo que nunca tendrá que pelear para, y Kaoru, no Kaoru-dono (Sessha, ella no te pertenece). Kenshin corrigió y se despreció mentalmente. Él había caído enamorado de ella en el momento que la vio. Entonces él olfateó, su aroma de jazmines y su propio olor a sudor persiguiéndolo. Entonces su voz; exigente, valiente, pero temerosa a veces. Ella tenía muchos nervios y a la vez agallas antes de enfrentar al asesino Hitokiri Battousai armada sólo con su espada de madera. Finalmente él la vio como un ángel, no hay otras palabras para describir su belleza. Hmm realmente ella parece a veces un ángel listo para la batalla, pero simplemente un ángel.  
  
Él era tan feliz viviendo con ella y con Yahiko, su pequeña familia junto con Sano, Megumi, Dr. Genzai y sus dos nietas. La mayor parte de ellos son huérfanos, al igual que él, todos estaban solos pero ahora todos eran felices, Kenshin no podría ser más feliz. Bueno, el sólo pensar en que su deseo se cumpliera para estar con Kaoru, -dono. Él deseaba que ella lo amara, pero él no era digno de ella, nunca podría amarlo. Suspirando, Kenshin regresó a lavar, con los sonidos de Kaoru-dono y Yahiko en la distancia.  
  
Kenshin notó que estaba fregando distraídamente la misma prenda desde que la discusión comenzó y él se perdió en sus pensamientos. La cara de Kenshin se puso tan roja como su cabello cuando sostenía la ropa interior de Kaoru. En su estado, no notó que Yahiko saltó el canasto de la ropa y cayó al lado izquierdo de él, y se escapó. Kenshin miró a tiempo para ver a Kaoru en medio del aire seguida por el canasto de la ropa y su contenido.  
  
Ruido  
  
Kenshin estaba sentado con Kaoru acostada encima de él. El canasto de la ropa cayó a la izquierda con la ropa en la tierra. Kaoru y él quedaron empapados por el agua. Yahiko que estaba a su lado, se cayó encima y comenzó a reírse de Kaoru. Secretamente él inhaló el aroma de su cabello que tapaba su cara. "Oh Kenshin, lo siento mucho". Ella se disculpó. Ella puso su mano en la parte descubierta De su pecho y se encontró con su mirada. Él sonrió con su usual sonrisa inocente. Como quería coger su barbilla y juntar sus labios con los de él. "No hay problema, Kaoru-dono". Sus ojos cayeron sobre los de Kenshin por un momento , entonces ella se levantó y vio el lío que había hecho. "Oh, arruiné todo tu trabajo" Ella le ofreció su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. "Bueno logré salvar algo" Él sostuvo la tela en su mano. Era lo último que estaba lavando Antes de- "K-K-Kenshin !!!" gritó Kaoru, su cara estaba roja brillante de furia y vergüenza. Yahiko reía cada vez más fuerte. Kenshin miró la ropa que sostenía y sintió que su corazón se detuvo, "su ropa interior". Rápidamente la ocultó detrás de su espalda. "Kaoru-dono yo."  
  
Wham  
  
Un golpe en la cabeza bien merecido.  
  
Un poco más tarde, después de que los chichones de Kenshin disminuyeran, preparaba el baño para Kaoru-dono. Ella entró al cuarto de baño, mientras él probaba el agua. Ella todavía llevaba su ropa de entrenamiento empapada, como él todavía llevaba puesto su gi y su hakama empapados. "Kaoru-dono, tal vez debería esperar para tener su baño" "¿Por qué?" "Cuando el canasto se cayó, toda la ropa se ensució, entonces tengo que lavar y secarlos. La única ropa que está limpia y seca es la mía" "Oh" ella miró hacia abajo "¿bueno, puedo tomarlos prestado?" Su cara se enrojeció ligeramente. Fue un pequeño impacto que ella quisiera usar su ropa. "Iré por ella y la traeré para ti "Comenzó a marcharse pero ella agarró su brazo. "¿Pero como vas a cambiarte, Kenshin?" "No se preocupe por mi, Kaoru-dono" "¿Estás seguro?" "Sí, iré y te la traeré" Le sonrió y se marchó para ir a buscar la ropa. Luego la dejó en su cuarto.  
  
"¿Kenshin?" Él oyó su pequeña llamada y fue a la puerta. Antes se había sacado su gi mojado para dejarlo secar. Él no había pensado con que cubrirse antes de contestarle. Su respuesta fue automática. Ella deslizó la puerta, la dejó abierta y dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de sus labios cuando lo vio. "¿Si, Kaoru-dono?" "¿C-Cómo me veo?" Ella giró y posó para él. Kenshin sonrió ante el pensamiento de que Kaoru giraba y posaba sólo para él. Él la miró, viendo su hakama y su gi sobre ella, le hizo sentir como si la tocaba. Su gi abierto en más de "V" sobre el escote, podía ver las elevaciones de sus pechos. "¿Kenshin?" Su voz seca, hizo que levantara la cabeza. "¿Oro?" Ella rió nerviosamente ante su confusión. "Kaoru-dono te ves maravillosa, te ves mejor de lo que pensaba" Ella se sonrojó ante su comentario. "¿Por qué no estás usando un gi?" De repente se sintió desnudo bajo su mirada. "Estoy esperando que se seque" "Oh" Ella murmulló, sus ojos exploraban su pecho descubierto. "Kaoru-do-" Ella puso su dedo sobre los labios de Kenshin. "Shh" Está confundido. Quitó su dedo de sus labios. Ella puso su mano derecha sobre su hombro izquierdo. Ella encontró una cicatriz sobre su hombro, una sobre su pecho y otra sobre su lado izquierdo. Ella tocó las cicatrices más débiles y al tiempo que se había relajado. Kaoru corrió lentamente sus manos, bajando por sus brazos y tocó las cicatrices de sus muñecas. Algunas son de enemigos y otras de su dolor. Kenshin notó un gesto triste cuando ella vio sus cicatrices. Se movió para retirar sus manos pero ella las apretó junto con las suyas. Ella lo engatusó para girar a su alrededor. Arrastró sus dedos sobre la larga cicatriz que él tenía en su espalda. Ella tocó las otras que estaban en su espalda, giró lentamente y se encontró con el rostro de Kenshin. Ella no hizo contacto visual con él. Kenshin se sintió tentado a decir algo, nunca antes había sentido su cuerpo y sus cicatrices ser observados y acariciados. Su mano rozó las dos cicatrices en su cuello que Aoshi le hizo. Ella subió a su característica cicatriz sobre su mejilla izquierda. Ella comenzó bajo su ojo, cerca de su nariz y acarició la línea profunda. Entonces ella rozó la línea que viene cerca de su oído a su barbilla. "Oh Kenshin eres tan lindo para tener tantas cicatrices" Lágrimas. Ella está llorando, y por él. "Kaoru-dono." "Kenshin" Ella puso su mano sobre su mejilla. "Esto te ha asustado, puedo sentirlo" "Kaoru-dono." "Kaoru, llámame Kaoru, por favor" "Kaoru, esto pasó hace mucho tiempo" "¿Pero todavía duele, verdad?" Finalmente él la miró, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y rodaron por sus mejillas. Ella extendió su mano y alejó las lágrimas de su rostro. "Kenshin, estás llorando" Todo lo que ha soportado, salió, su niñez, la falta de, su vida de Battousai y Tomoe. Cómo ha esperado para que alguien lo sostenga y lo deje gritar, dejarlo hablar. Como quería que Kaoru lo abrazara fuertemente. Había dejado salir todo lo que lo lastimaba por dentro. Casi todo, pero no podría detenerse ahora. Sintió como si gritara agitadamente. "Kaoru, te amo, más de lo que puedas imaginar. Pero sé que no soy digno de ti, nunca podrías amarme" Hubo un largo momento de silencio. Kenshin la respetó listo para el rechazo. "Kenshin, baka" Ella le sonrió. "¿Oro?" "¿Cómo podría no quererte?" "¿Oro?" Entonces pasó. Sus labios encontraron los de él. Como se besaron, Kenshin pensó que iba a caer y morir de la sorpresa, al mismo tiempo que de la felicidad y del alivio. Se quedaron en la habitación el resto de la noche y desde la primera vez que podía recordar, estaba feliz. No tuvo ninguna pesadilla, sólo sueños de ella, de su Kaoru.  
  
Fin  
  
Notas del Autor: Este es mi primer fanfic de RK. Así que sean amables con sus opiniones. Díganme lo que piensan. kenshins_realm@hotmail.com Y visiten mi página de Kenshin http://kenshins_realm.tripod.com  
  
Notas de la Traductora: Hola a todos, antes que nada, quiero decirles que es el primer fanfic que traduzco, y espero que les haya gustado. Pero le hice unas pequeñas modificaciones a la traducción, este fanfic originalmente en inglés, era contado por Kenshin, pero pensé que sería mejor contarlo como todos los demás, porque probé y en español no sonaba muy bien. Kenshin ha tenido tiempo de pensar en sus sentimientos hacia Kaoru, e incluso se los hace saber y el final, muy romántico en mi opinión así que se los recomiendo. Para cualquier comentario acerca de la traducción escriban a Haru8925@yahoo.com porfa dejen sus reviews!!!!!!!! Y por supuesto las palabras en japonés:  
  
Hakama: Pantalón que usan los samurai. Gi: Camisa que usan los samurai. Baka: Tonto, estúpido, idiota. ¿Oro?: Expresión que usa Kenshin. Quiere decir ¿qué? ¿ah?  
  
Hasta el próximo fanfic "Stolen Kiss" (Beso Robado) de RK. Qué ya está listo y espero publicarlo pronto. Esta tradución es propiedad de Studio Bonnie(En Construcción) y Dame!(RK Fanfiction) 


End file.
